bardockysharottofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Como se conocieron los padres de Goku
COMO SE CONOCIERON LOS PADRES DE GOKU. Y EL NACIMIENTO DE RADITZ Y KAKAROTTO(SON GOKU). Bardock estaba en el centro de recuperación debido a su ultimo combate que le dejó mal herido. cuando salió del centro de recuperacón y se dirigió a sus compañeros de quipo y les dijeron que habia recibido órdenes de Rey Vegeta para que conquistasen un planeta. BARDOCK: compañeros he recibido órdenes de que tenemos que conquistar otro planeta. PUMBUKIN: ya me estoy artando de todo esto, cada dia lo mismo. TOMA: y que lo digas no podemos hacer nada.... solo conquistar. BARDOCK: sisis tambien me han dicho que este será nuestro último planeta que debemos conquistar. FASHA: ¿ de verdad? BARDOCK: si me lo dijo Rey Vegeta. TOMA. genal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARDOCK: si ahora vamonos de una vez. Y asi todos fueron a ese planeta hera enorme y debían separarse para terminar con el planeta. TOMA: parece que nos tenemos que separar. asi que Fasha ira conmigo. FASHA: no!!!! me voy sola. TOMA: pero......... como queras. BARDOCK: yo iré por este lado. asi que todos se fueron bardock vió algo extraño, hera una mujer de cabello marron y pelo corto. BARDOCK: oye pero que haces tu aqui? SHAROTTO: la pregunta es que haces tu qui? BARDOCK: he recibido órdenes de conquistar este planeta. SHAROTTO: pues yo tambien he recibido las mismas órdenes que tu. BARDOCK: pero.............. SHAROTTO:si me lo dijo Rey Vegeta de que tenía que ir a conquistar este planeta, pero es enorme apenas acabé con una parte. BARDOCK: en eso te puedo ayudar....... si queres...... SHAROTTO: agamos una cosa te desafió a un combate si ganas tu el planeta es tuyo y si gano yo el planeta sera mio. ok? BARDOCK: muy bien hacepto. BARDOCK: oye pero primero dima como te llamas? SHAROTTO: mi nombres es Sharotto y el tuyo? BARDOCK: yo soy Bardock y soy jefe de elite (''dijo orgulloso bardock)'' SHAROTTO: asi ahora veremos de que heres capaz. BARDOCK: ''es muy guapa.(pensó bardock)'' Asi empezaron a pelear bardock iba ganando pero sharotto le izo un corte muy profundo en la cara y empezó a sangrar, pero bardock se limpió la sangre y siguieron con la pelea. pero ocurrio que de repente sharotto fallo un puñetazo y sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca uno de otro, pero sharotto de pronto desaparece y aparece detras de bardock que a este le coje por sorpresa. sharotto le hace una técnica que por poco deja inconciente a bardock, pero este también desaparece y aparece detras de ella y la coje por sorpresa de las manos. Bardock se sonrojó un poco y la soltó pero volvio a pasar sus cuerpos quedaron más cerca uno del otro que anteriormente. Bardock no puede aguantar más y se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Ella se quedó helada al ver que su contrincante la estaba besando en los labios, bardock nunca habia sentido lo mismo cuando la besó. Los labios de sharotto hean tan dulces que no podía parar de besarla. BARDOCK:''qué labios tan dulces.........(pensó el)'' Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que Toma el compañero de bardock lo estaba viendo todo. cuando terminaron de besarse fueron los dos a conquistar ese planeta. despues de terminar de conquistar todos volvieron al planeta vegeta. Cuando llegaron al bar bardock y sus compañeros Toma lo pregunta: TOMA: cómo se llamaba ella jefe? Todos sus compañeros se quedaron pasmados mirando a bardock. bardock se sonrojó BARDOCK: no se de que me hablas................ TOMA: pero jefe te vi besnadote con ella (susuró Toma al oído de bardock) BARDOCK: ya te dije que no se de que me hablas!!! TOMA: vamos jefe dilo. PUMBUKIN: SI DILO!!!!!! BARDOCK: si vale esta bien cuando estabamos en el planeta vi a una mujer y le pregunté que hace aqui y me dijo que tenia ordenes de conquistar este planeta igual que nosotros, y despues me retó a un combate y me dijo que si yo ganaria nos dejaria este planeta y si ella ganaria el planeta seria suio y nada mas....... TOMA: y despues..................? Bardok se sonrojó.... BARDOCK: despues nada.... FASHA: entonces por que te has puesto rojo? BARDOCK: por nada....... se levantó y se fue. TOTEPPO: que pasó despues. TOMA:que los ví besandose. FASHA: asi que era eso porque bardock se puso rojo....... TOMA: si. BARDOCK: maldita sea me descubrieron. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. per cuando se dió la vuelta vio a la misma mujer que besó íendose a casa, la siguió pero ella se dió cuenta. Bardock vió que ella se dió cuenta y desapareció y apareció delante de ella. SHAROTTO: pero que haces qui............... ahora.......... BARDOCK:vengo a esto..... SHAROTTO: a que? Bardock se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó en los labios otra vez. el beso cada vez era más largo y más apasionante.Pero bardock se detuvo y la cogió en brazos y se a llevó a casa. alli los dos se quitaron toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudos. Bardock se puso encima de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello. El se undió en ella y asi tuvieron un orgasmo....los dos estaban tan exitados que no podian parar.Bardock no habia sentido lo mismo al empezar a hacer el amor con ella era muy diferente.Despues de hacer el amor durante mucho tiempo ella se quedó dormida encima de el. BARDOCK:''nunca habia sentido lo mismo, yo besé a muchas mujeres pero al besarla sentí algo muy diferente esta mujer es diferente a las demas. Al hacerlo con ella sentí algo especial,que nunca habia sentido igual. Esta es la mujer que estaba buscando para tenerla a mi lado para siempre.(pensaba bardock)'' BARDOCK:Sharotto te amo. SHAROTTO: Bardock por que mensionaste mi nombre? BARDOCK:e...... por nada solo que te amo SHAROTTO: yo también te amo. BARDOCK:ahora tenemos que dormir nos espera un largo día. Bardock amaneció con la mujer que más queria en el mundo a su lado.Cuando se despertaron se dieron un beso de buenos días, a lo que bardock sintió otra vez esos labios tan dulces que tenia su mujer. SHAROTTO:buenos días. BARDOCK:buenos días. oye porque no preparas el desayuno tengo mucha hambre. SHAROTTO:ahora mismo voy querido. despues de preparar el desayuno sharotto llamó a bardock para que venga a desayunar. BARDOCK:mmmmmmm pero que buen desayuno..........(''esta mujr es muy guapa y ademas prepara muy bien la comida ya esta decidido esta es la mujer que tanto buscaba para que sea mi esposa. Pensaba bardock)'' SHAROTTO: asi? te gustó mi desayuno? BARDOCK:QUE SI ME GUSTÓ? ME ENCANTO!!! bardock notaba que a su mujer la pasaba algo...... BARDOCK:te pasa algo? SHAROTTO:si es que no me encuentro muy bien, oye me podrías llevar al medico? BARDOCK:claro que si. cuando llegar el édico le dijo a bardock que no era nada grave y que ella se encontraba muy bien. despues al llegar a casa............ BARDOCK:sabes lo que nos falta? SHAROTTO: que nos falta? BARDOCK: un hijo para que esté siempre con nosotros al desayunar. SHAROTTO:tienes razón. Pero tengo una cosa que decirte. BARDOCK: asi? y cual es? SHAROTTO:ESTOY AMBARAZADA!!! BARODCK:siii de vedrad? eso es geial!!!!! (por fin tendré un hijo con la mujer que amo)pensaba bardock) bardock llevó a su esposa a su habitación para que descansara. SHAROTTO: por dios bardock estoy embarazada no enferma. BARDOCK:si pero debes descansar. y pasaron 8 meses. y sharotto tenia ya que nacer,fueron al hospital y bardock estaba esperando en la sala de espera.Cuando vion el médico y le dijo: MÉDICO:felicidades es un niño bardock se habia quedado pasmado hera un niño. BARDOCK:puedo entrar a verles a los dos? MÉDICO:claro que si acompañeme. al entrar bardock vio a su esposa y con su hijo. BARDOCK:hola como estais los dos? SHAROTTO:bien estmos los dos muy bien. oye que nombre le vamos a poner? BARDOCK:mmmm aver dejame pensar.mmmm ya lo tengo su nombre será raditz. SHAROTTO: si me gusta el nombre. el niño llamado raditz creció ya tuvo los 6 años. SHAROTTO:el desayuno ya esta listo!!!!! los dos salieron corriendo hasta llegar donde esta sharotto. BARDOCK:ola amor como estas? RADITZ:ola mama como estas? SHAROTTO:estoy bien gracias empezad a comer que despues se enfria. RADITZ:oye papa puedo hacerte una pregunta? BARDOCK:si cuál es? RADITZ:que es hacer el amor? sharotto y bardock se quedaron pasmados all oir esa pregunta. BARDOCK:pero a que viene esa pregunta? RADITZ:es que en le entrenamiento algunos compañeros hablaban de "hacer el amor". BARDOCK:bueno veras......... es cuando........... SHAROTTO:es cuando do personas se queren y deciden unir sus destinos,y es asi como nacen los bebes. RADITZ:asi es asi como nací yo? BARDOCK:(UN POCO SONROJADO) si asi es. SHAROTTO:oye tienes que ir ya a entrenar o llegaras tarde. RADITZ:si tienes razon mama adios papa adios mama! BARDOCK Y SHAROTTO:ADIOS! BARDOCK:porque has sido tan directa con el niño' te recuerdo que es solo un niño. SHAROTTO:y que es asi como pasó entre nosotros además yo no sabia nada a su edad. BARDOCK:si tienes toda la razón. Ya se hizo de noche pero en el cuarto de bardock y sharotto......... BARDOCK:oye que tal si le hacemos un hermanito a raditz? sharotto se quedo pasmada al oir eso. SHAROTTO:si tu queres.............. asi los dos empezaron de nuevo a hcer el amor,despues bardockfué otra vez al médico. MÉDICO:felicidades es otro niño. SHAROTTO:que nombre le ponemos? BARDOCK:que te parece kakarotto? SHAROTTO:si me gusta el nombre pero se parece mucho a ti no crees? BARDOCK:si tienes toda la razón. RADITZ:kakarotto! hey kakarotto! soy Raditz tu hermano mayor. KAKAROTTO(BEBÉ):waditz. RADITZ:mama papa ha dicho raditz. BARDOCK Y SHAROTTO: AVER!!!! KAKAROTTO(BEBÉ):waaaditz. ASI EMPEZARON LOS DIAS MAS FELICES DE BARDOCK Y SHAROTTO CON DOS HIJOS. BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ELEGÍ A SHAROTTO PORQUE ME PARECIA MUCHO MAS GUAPA QUE TAANIPU U OTRAS MUJERES SAYAN. YA HARE OTROS CAPITULOS DEL NACIMIENTO DE TURLES. BUENO EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Categoría:Tus ideas me parecieron geniales y es verdad... sharotto si es mucho mas guapa que las otras mujeres saiyajins putas . Por cierto me parece muy buena idea que sharotto sea la madre sea de goku Categoría:Sharotto podria ser la mama de goku si akira ... no se que lo hubiese hecho asi